First Night
by SkyeLight Hope
Summary: Pre-Omega note. Taira offers his place for Saku. This is how their first night went.


A/N: Hey, just a TairaXSaku side story from omega note. Pre-relationship. Something to read till I get the next chapter up. I hope you enjoy this. I'll try getting the next chapter up tonight or tommorow morning.

"Come on in Saku," Taira insisted as he flipped the light switch open of his apartment unit. "You can dump your stuff anywhere. Make yourself comfortable while I lay down an extra futon."

Saku laid his stuff down as told. "Oh, I can help. I'd hate to be a free-loader."

Saku followed the blond further back in only to see that the blond was already half-naked. He flushed and immediately looked away. Sure, he was used to Taira going shirtless since he does that in almost all their shows. But seeing his crush without his shirt and clad in nothing else but boxers was a bit too much. He was glad he wasn't an Alpha, he'd smell Taira too well and his pheromones would scent the apartment, and that would be mortifying. Not that he had any more a chance with the omega even if he now lived with him.

"Nah, I got it. If you want, you could dial up the pizza place for dinner. Classic peppero... Huh?" Taira saw Saku turning red to the tips of his ears. "Saku, you don't have a fever, do you?"

"Huh, what?"

"You're kinda red, man."

"Oh, uh. Yeah, I'm fine, uh so... Pizza? G-Got it." Saku got out his phone.

Taira smirked. If it wasn't a fever, it was probably that other reason. Saku really was adorable. Even moreso that the young beta probably still thinks that he had no idea that the former High school boy had a thing for him. He definitely saw that the young beta had blush when he offered his place to stay. He was just glad Koyuki was the only other one who seemed to catch it. Chiba wouldn't shut up about it if noticed it, too. If anything else, he wanted Saku to come out to him on his own. He decided to put on a tank top, at least, to have mercy on Saku's hormones.

"Thanks, you order another flavor, too, if you want. Since you're moving in, let's make a date of it." Taira went back to setting up the futon.

Saku widened his eyes and ended up almost dropping his phone. "Uh, wha–what? Huh?"

Taira chuckled, but before he could respond, loud knocking came from the door. "Who's there?" He called out instead.

"Open up, Taira! We need to talk!"

Taira groaned and face palmed. Saku looked at him, concerned.

"You can't just keep flipping me off!"

"Not again..."

"What's wrong, Taira?"

The knocking came harder. "The hell?! Is another guy in there?! Open this door!"

"Sorry about this, Saku. Just hold on a sec," The blond went towards the door. "Fumi, you asshole. You gotta learn how to read signals and fuck off."

A sturdy built red head was on the other side of the door. Saku smelled that he was an alpha and did not like the mood he was reading.

"Like hell I'm doing that! You blew me off for a month, and you never answer my calls. Is that how you treat your boyfriend?"

Saku widened his eyes. He had no idea that Taira was dating someone... Or had been dating, as the case may seemed.

"Ugh, this is what I mean by signals... Fumi, I can't even call you an ex-boyfriend because we were never going out!" Taira exasperated. "Look, that night with Togo in the karaoke bar, we were just hanging, okay? We had a few drinks, we made out, and that's it. That's all the fuck that happened, we aren't exclusive."

"Bullshit."

Taira glared at him. "Yeah, you are. Look, I have someone over now so you're gonna have to leave." He tried closing the door on him but Fumi stuck his foot in. "What the shit. Fumi, you need to learn to take a hin—"

The blond was interrupted when Fumi pressed their lips together and shoved his tongue into Taira's throat. Taira widened his eyes before placing his hands on the guy's chest, attempting to push him off. Just because he was an omega didn't mean he would let an Alpha dominate him. But his ideals still went against biology. Taira felt himself slowly submitting. He gave a good fight before the Alpha got him down to his knees and cornered to a wall. Taira coughed, trying to catch his breath. Which, unfortunately, gave Fumi the time to free up his cock. Taira widened his eyes.

"Oh hell no!" Taira tried moving away to the side.

Fumi held the blond's head in place. "Blow me, you slut."

Taira grimaced, eyeing the pulsing organ in horror. Before the unimaginable could happen, the Alpha got knocked away when Saku threw a punch.

"Yeah, come quick." Saku spoke to his phone, helping Taira up and standing in front. All the while glaring at the Alpha. "Apartment building A, unit 206. Masakado corner."

Fumi wiped the blood off his lip, glaring daggers at the two. "You fucker, you called the cops?"

"They'll be here in five minutes, giving you time to either make more of a scene here so you can do more time or take off. Either way works for me." Saku growled. "So, how do you want to deal?"

Fumi looked like he wanted to murder the beta but decided jail time wasn't worth it. "Fuck you, he wasn't worth crap anyway."

Saku closed the door roughly behind him.

"Thanks Saku," Taira sighed, wiping his mouth, as if that could erase the kiss. "You didn't have to call the cops just to get him out, though."

Saku shrugged. "I didn't, I called Chiba." He smirked. "When he finds him, that jerk is gonna wish I called the cops instead."

"Wow," Taira chuckled. "Well, that bastard's gonna deserve what's coming to him. It's gonna be a pain giving Chiba the deets later though." He looked at Saku and only then did he notice the bruised cheek. He blinked. "How did you get that?"

Saku looked confused till Taira gestured to his cheek. "Oh, I tried pulling him off and he got me with his elbow, I don't think he even noticed that he did." He smiled awkwardly. "Guess a Beta's no good a back up for an Omega. That's why I decided to call Chiba. The hit didn't even leave a mark on him."

Despite how he tried to play it nonchalantly, Taira didn't miss how Saku looked dejected. He smiled a bit, shaking his head. "Hey," he placed a hand on the beta's shoulder. "I would appreciate a back up from you any day of the week. Oh, by the way," he pressed a chaste kiss to Saku's hurt cheek. "I'd go for you anyday than any mindless, hormone-driven alpha." He winked. "But don't tell Chiba I said that. So, let's have that pizza." He picked up his phone. "Oh, one more thing. I know I said you can stay until can find your on apartment, but really, you can just stay and be an official room mate. It can be a little lonely with just me."

Saku turned beet red and felt a little better of himself. And he thought maybe, just maybe, he did have a chance with Taira after all.


End file.
